A New Age of Enlightment
by Deutertraumen
Summary: Humanity lost more than countless numbers on the day that Titankind attacked. It's up to a peculiar man with a blue box to help them discover the truth about their world. Will his mission be successful? Only time will tell.


**Author's note: **_This is my first Doctor Who x Attack On Titan story, ever. I decided to write this on account of the lack of satisfying (at least in my opinion) Doctor Who and AOT on this website. I hope my fanfiction can properly capture the exciting aspects of both universes._

_Now, on to the story! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A man lay face-down on the grass, his face pressed against the ground. The bottom of his long-coat stuck to the back of his legs, a fresh breeze caressing his burning cheek. His eyelids quivered slightly.

"Unh..."

_How queer_... Random images seemed to be flashing in his head all at once. He tightened his lips as the images of a golden-haired woman dissolved before his eyes.

_Rose? Wait, come back!_

The man's heart pounded against his chest. In his panic, he grasped a tuft of grass with his hand, tearing some of the blades out from the earth.

"Doctor!"

His eyes fluttered open in a snap. The man placed his hand on his messy brown hair.

"Blimey, what a headache." He pressed both of his hands against the ground to lift himself up, using his right knee as support. He found himself stumbling a bit.

"Don't recall having a drink."

The brunet sniffed. "As a matter of fact, I don't seem to recall much of anything."

He looked about, his large brown eyes straying from one tree to the other. He was surrounded by rugged trees that dwarfed the buildings you'd find in human civilization, such as England and the U.S.A., to name a few examples. Sunlight filtered through the openings overhead.

It appeared that this place hadn't yet been touched by people, but his assumption was quickly put to a rest when he spotted a few houses in the distance.

These homes were covered in plants, their wooden exterior faded and cracked.

"Nobody home, then..."

That is when he felt the ground quiver beneath his feet. The shaking sent him falling on his posterior. "Ooff!"

The pounding seemed to be growing closer which each passing second, keeping the man on his knees. He couldn't get to his feet! His legs felt quite heavy!

He furrowed his brows, attempting to stand up.

At that moment, it emerged from behind one of the trees: a blank-eyed giant humanoid standing at approximately 10-meters high. It barreled towards him with a goofy grin on its face, its empty green eyes trained on him.

"Why hello there, big fella," he greeted calmly. Those empty eyes focused on him. Big-Fella reached out for the brunet, strands of drool running down its massive jaws. Next to it, another giant caught up to its taller counterpart. Their combined weight shook the man's world.

The man's eyes widened and became as large as dinner plates. So this was it? He'd never imagined that his journey would end this way: as someone's lunch. Well, it could have been worse, but still... He reached into his pocket to grasp whatever was inside.

Suddenly, the pressurized sound of shooting wire pierced the air. The wire hooked the first giant behind its neck, and before the brunet knew it, the hook detached from the giant's flesh. A spinning green-blur slashed the nape of both the giants' necks open, leaving a smoke of trail behind.

Some of their blood splattered on his suit. Oi! Why did he have the distinct feeling that this had happened to him before? On numerous occasions, in fact! Anyway, what was...

Then the blur, still attached to a wire, sped towards him, and wrapped an around his waist, pulling the brunet along with it. Big-Fella crumpled in a heap. The brunet found himself in the arms of a black haired man attired in a green hooded cloak that flapped behind them as they pushed against gravity.

"Phew! That was a close one!" the brunet remarked, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks for-"

The man glared at him with intense gray eyes.

Our messy-haired hero shut his mouth, his expression growing grim. Below them, a group of people on horses glanced up at them.

"Captain Levi! Who in the world is that?" said a man dressed in the same uniform as this Levi individual.

Levi shot another grappling hook at a tree and used it to reel himself and the brunet towards a horse. Then, he detached the wire. They landed straight on the horse's back.

Captain Levi sat in front of the brunet. Levi was a short man, he observed, no taller than 5'4".

Levi faced his comrade. "We'll deal with him, once we're in safer territory. For now, focus on the mission at hand," Levi announced.

"Yes, sir!"

The captain grabbed a flare gun from beneath his cloak and pointed it up at the sky. He fired a green flare that left smoke in its wake.

In the distance, other green flares had been fired.

* * *

_To be continued... _


End file.
